There's Always Winter Before Spring
by lazuli dreamer
Summary: Hembusan angin dingin yang membeku tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk mengunjungi kedua sahabatnya. Rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya selama berpuluh tahun, tapi ia yang memilih itu. Tak peduli betapa bekunya musim dingin, harus tetap dilewati. Post 4th Shinobi War. #NulisRandom 2015 D8.


Hembusan angin dingin yang membeku tak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk mengunjungi kedua sahabatnya. Rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya selama berpuluh tahun, tapi ia yang memilih itu. Tak peduli betapa bekunya musim dingin, harus tetap dilewati. _Post 4th Shinobi War._ #NulisRandom 2015 D8.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Masashi Kishimoto**

Character: **Hatake Kakashi**

~oOo~

 **There's Always Winter Before Spring**

by Little Hatake

.

.

Ia tahu, cuaca hari ini sangat tidak bersahabat. Hembusan angin dingin dengan kasar menyisir rambut keperakannya, menyelinap ke balik baju _shinobi_ -nya, memberi kabar jika musim terdingin tahun ini siap membenamkan cakar bekunya ke seluruh daratan Konoha.

Tak ada orang lain yang keluar dari rumah. Mereka sibuk menghangatkan diri di balik tatami, bercengkerama dengan keluarga sembari menyantap sup hangat, atau bergelung di bawah selimut tebal mengunjungi alam bawah sadar.

Tidak dengan dirinya.

Kakashi berjalan sendirian menuju lapangan peringatan. Langkahnya satu-satu bergema sepanjang jalan hingga sang Hokage keenam ini sampai di depan dua buah batu nisan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana—untuk menahan rasa dingin, atau menekan rasa bersalah yang belum kunjung usai, atau bahkan keduanya. Keping _obsydian_ itu cukup lama menatap dua nama yang terukir di sana.

"Maaf, hari ini aku datang terlambat... Obito, Rin..." ucapnya lirih. Permintaan maaf itu sia-sia tentu saja, namun Kakashi tak peduli.

"Ah, kurasa kalian sudah bosan mendengar alasan-alasanku mengapa aku terlambat," Kakashi memulai monolognya kembali meski ia sudah tahu tak akan ada jawaban atau balasan.

Angin bertiup semakin keras, menghempaskan daun-daun kecokelatan ke atas batu-batu nisan. Dengan hati-hati, Kakashi menyingkirkan dedaunan dari atas makam yang tepat berusia satu tahun itu. Ya, tepat setahun yang lalu Obito Uchiha dimakamkan di sini—setelah perdebatan yang cukup sengit antara Kakashi dan para petinggi desa. Mereka tidak setuju Obito kembali ke desa Konoha meski sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Tapi karena Kakashi amat berjasa selama perang, akhirnya mereka mengizinkan jasad Obito dikuburkan di Konoha setelah disegel dengan Fuuinjutsu terkuat.

Makam Obito Uchiha tak lagi kosong seperti yang selama ini Kakashi kunjungi. Persis di samping batu berukiran Rin Nohara.

Tatapan Kakashi menyendu begitu membaca nama ninja medis setimnya dulu.

Mungkin sekarang Obito tengah tersenyum bangga karena telah berhasil menjaga Rin kembali mengalahkan Kakashi. Ia pasti memamerkan cengiran terlebarnya, mengklaim ia yang paling pantas berada di sisi Rin—dan memang begitu adanya.

Refleksi sosok Rin di mata pemuda Uchiha itu tak akan pernah berubah meski kebencian dan dendam sempat mengaburkan bayangannya. Sifat Rin yang hangat dan lembut seperti suasana musim semi memang lebih pantas bersanding dengan Obito yang selalu bersemangat seperti matahari di musim panas.

Bukan dengan dirinya.

Kakashi terlalu takut sifatnya yang dingin dapat membekukan kehangatan Rin yang selalu terpancar tanpa batas. Ia terlalu takut melibatkan perasaan. Bukankah bagi _shinobi_ , misi itu di atas segala-galanya? Tak boleh ada secuil pun tempat untuk entitas bernama perasaan?—begitulah keyakinan yang ia pegang teguh sebelum tangan kanannya sendiri ternodai oleh percikan darah milik orang yang ia janjikan untuk selalu dijaga.

Rasa bersalah itu masih tetap menggerogoti jiwanya melewati batasan waktu. Sudah berpuluh tahun lalu bahkan sudah mengkarat, semakin korosif dan terus mengikis. Kakashi memilih untuk tetap terjebak dalam lingkaran takdir yang memerangkap.

"Andaikan aku yang tertindih batu saat itu, Obito, mungkin Rin tak akan mati dan peperangan ini tak akan pernah terjadi."

 _Andaikan_ dan _mungkin_ adalah jalan permisif untuk manusia berusaha kabur dari kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit. Kakashi memang manusia biasa dengan masa lalu yang kelam, terlalu kelam. Ia menanggung semuanya sendirian sejak ia menguasai melempar kunai dengan akurat. Sudah terlalu banyak pengandaian yang terlintas di pikirannya.

 _Andaikan ayahku tak mati bunuh diri..._

 _Andaikan aku bisa lebih kuat untuk melindungi timku..._

 _Andaikan aku lebih berani untuk melanggar ideologi dan melindungi Rin..._

Ah, masa lalu sudah menjadi bayangan yang tak dapat tergapai kembali. Kakashi tahu itu dan logikanya berkata untuk jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi.

Tanpa masa lalu, ia tak akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Ia tak akan bertemu dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura, menyaksikan perkembangan mereka menjadi _shinobi-shinobi_ yang sangat hebat. Meski harga yang cukup mahal harus ia tebus.

Tak akan muncul kuncup-kuncup baru yang segar bermekaran di musim semi jika musim dingin yang membeku belum terlewati.

Namun sekali lagi, perasaannya selalu mengkhianati logika.

Kakashi menyentuh luka gores di mata kirinya. Sebuah _sharingan_ yang pernah tersemat di situ sudah kembali ke pemilik sahnya. Julukan _copy-ninja_ pun perlahan terhapus oleh hembusan sang masa. Kini, ia hanya seorang Kakashi Hatake, seorang _shinobi_ biasa, mantan Hokage yang masa tuanya dihabiskan mengunjungi tempat ini setiap hari—tanpa pernah terlewat sehari pun—, membaca buku karangan Jiraiya yang sudah ia tamatkan ratusan kali, atau berbincang dengan Gai di waktu senja.

Tak ada yang spesial.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Minato, Rin dan Obito, ia hidup sendiri. Setelah kedamaian menyapa dunia _shinobi_ , ia kembali sendiri.

Sebutir halus salju jatuh di bagian lengan kanannya yang terbuka. Salju pertama di musim ini.

Dingin, namun lembut.

Beku, namun sejuk menenangkan.

Sensasi itu menghasilkan sebuah lengkungan yang tercetak tipis di balik maskernya, menekan matanya untuk membentuk garis yang memiliki ekspresi sama: senyum dalam kedamaian.

Kakashi menghapus salju itu dengan tangan kirinya kemudian baru tersadar jika butir-butir salju yang lain segera menyusul menyentuh tanah di tempat yang lain. Musim dingin mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya.

"Ah, sudah mulai turun salju. Lebih baik aku pulang." Kakashi menengadahkan wajahnya melihat serpihan-serpihan putih yang mengambang, melayang turun perlahan dari langit. "Aku akan datang lagi besok."

Ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah untuk pulang. Tatapannya diseret sepanjang jalan yang mulai dihiasi warna putih yang menyilaukan, menjejak kenangan demi kenangan yang terus terputar otomatis di imajinasinya.

Sebuah suara nyaring menghentikan langkahnya, "Kakashi!"

Ia tersentak, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia terdiam namun tak berusaha untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kakashi." Suara kedua yang akhirnya mampu mengambil atensinya. Bukan suara yang agak berisik seperti tadi, kali ini suara yang lembut dan feminim.

Tak mampu membendung rasa penasarannya, tubuh Kakashi berbalik dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat dua sosok di depannya, tepat di belakang batu-batu yang tadi ia sambangi. Dua sosok itu begitu nyata, padat dan jelas terlihat. Seolah menghirup oksigen yang sama, berada di dimensi yang sama.

Sang maniak _goggles_ yang tengah tersenyum, seragam biru tua milik klan Uchiha di tubuhnya berkibar tertiup angin musim dingin. Sang gadis yang senyumannya mampu mencairkan gunung es paling beku sekali pun ikut berdiri di sampingnya. Sorot mata keduanya menyiratkan ucapan selamat datang yang sarat kerinduan.

Kakashi masih mematung tak bergerak, sebelum akhirnya ia balas tersenyum dan mereka berkata,

"Kau tidak sendiri lagi, Kakashi..."

.

.

.

 _Musim dingin yang membeku harus dilewati sebelum menyapa musim semi yang penuh dengan janji._

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN  
**

 **.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**


End file.
